ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
African (label)
The French label, a subsidiary of Sonodiscs, started releasing singles and LPs as of ca. 1966, some CDs apeared in the 1990s. It is best known for its catalogue of classic Congolese music on the so called 360 series. At the same time the label is highly critised as the "attitude of the label was very much like that seen in the "Colonie Belge" genre of Congolese paintings"[http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 91537 LA.jpg Discography The 90 singles series *90.018 - Kwamy: Kele Ya Nini Saka b/w Nico: Pablo Gonzales Dial Africa blog, 22.2.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 90018 C1.jpg File:African 90018 C2.jpg File:African 90018 LA.jpg File:African 90018 LB.jpg *90.019 - Vedette Jazz: Jean Pierre ngala esili // Meme bolingo *90.020 - (Surboum Africaine/Boma Bango 1) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Bondoki na boniama (Franco) (Boléro Lingala) 4:10 b/w Muaku elombe ya kwango (Franco) (Rumba Lingala) 4:20 Bolingo.org, retrieved 17.9.2011 File:African 90020 CA.jpg File:African 90020 CB.jpg *90.032 - (Surboum Africaine) Flamy et Emano: Marie Anto b/w Tout Leo Nalato cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90032.jpg *90.041 - African Fiesta: Guayira // Tabou *90.044 - (Surboum Africaine) Alberto (Orchestre Conga Succès): Ko Banga Te Ata Balobi Yo Moloki b/w Tu M'avait Fait La Jalusie cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90044.jpg *90.046 - (Surboum Africaine - Flash 7) Rochereau & African Fiesta: Nganda Ya Diallo (Rumba) /b/w Savon omo (Rumba) Ebay, retrieved 29.3.2011 File:African 90046 C.jpg *90.059 - Rochereau et l'Orchestre African Fiesta: Ple Mi Ze b/w Mokolo nakokufa File:African 90059 s.jpg *90.065 - Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Camalo// Soki ayei tokosamba *90.071 - (Surboum Africaine/Tcheza 41) Orchestre Diamant Bleu: Bast ya mbala (Rene Moreno) Rumba Lingala 3:30 // Espaye (Rene Moreno) Cha cha cha Espagnol 3:30 File:African 90071 C Bol.jpg *90.074 - Vedette Jazz: ''Gue* megusta // Mobembo ezali liwa te *90.075 - Tino Mambo: Badyano // Bana baya ya bakwanga *90.076 - Vedette Jazz: Eyala // Nalimbi na yo Collette *90.077 - Tino Mambo: Katamea Henri // Linda mi amor *90.078 - Vedette Jazz: Filipo naboyi bombanda // Na likambo na ngai bayaka te *90.081 - Vedette Jazz: Cao-cao // Nameli ngambo *90.082 - Tino Mambo: Ekendeki dina // Manjos *90.084 - Rochereau & African Fiesta: Cinq Ans // Yo Lokosso File:African 90084 Yo Lokoso.jpg *90.086 - (Sourboum Africaine) Orchestre Conga Succes: Baila Y Su Rythmo b/w Sabina Nwasi Ma Ga cdandlp, retrieved 29.6.2011 File:African 90086 Orchestre Conga.jpg *90.096 - Conga Success: Vava Louis moziki ya Conga Success // Mwambe No 6 *90.097 - (Editions African Jazz 49) unknown: Julie ya ba Julie // Lelo Tosepela *90.099 - Cobantous: Mama Kolemba te // Tabu Wangu *90.115 - (Surboum Africaine) Le Duo Kalle-Alexis/Orchestre African Jazz: Independence Economique b/w Congo Centafrique (1966) File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 C B.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:African 90.115L 2.jpg *90.151 - (Surboum Africaine) Zatho & Orch. Los Nickelos: Revelation bolingo ya nzamba // Pierrot Mabelwanga cdandlp.com, retrieved 6.4.2011 File:African 90151 Zatho Los Neckelos.jpg *90.222 - (Surboum Africaine) Samy Daniel: Bopesa Ya Liteya / Oyo Zuwa cdandlp.com, retrieved 29.6.2011 File:African 90222 C.jpg *90.223 - (Surboum Africaine) Demon & Cercul Jazz: Sapato b/w Cherie Monique cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90223.jpg *90.301 - (Epanza Makita 82) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabir Libala Bmbanda b/w Nakobala oyo Motema Alinge *90.302 (Flash 51) Orchestre African Fiesta International: Liba#a ya 8 heures du temps b/w Maloba *90.303 - (Ngonga Ya Bakongo 3) Orchestre Bantu: Mushya b/w ''Mpuanga *90.304 - (Musikalle 4010) Orchestre African Jazz, Direction: Kalle: B.B. 69 b/w Lolango Helena *90.305 - (Landa Bango 4) Don Pierro, Samy, Orchestre Conga 68 de Johnny Bokelo: Nalinga ya ngai chérie b/w Mabala ya Kinshasa *90.306 - (Flash 43) Roxchereau, Orchestre African Fiesta National (Le Peuple): M. Wanke b/w Micheline *90.307 - (Viclong 2) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Numero ya Kinshasa b/w Dodo tuna Motema *90.308 - (Viclong 3) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mwasi ya ba patrons b/w Regina-Regina'' *90.309 - (Cefa-LBS 1) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Mwasi ngai nabala b/w Emma eongi ya bomwana *90.310 - (Cefa-LBS 2) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Matinda b/w Jeannie mwasi mabe'' *90.311 - (Sukisa 81) Orchestre African Fiesta: Naatela ebonga ya bana b/w Cumbre pachanga *90.312 - (Londende 98) Francky, Orchestre Cobantou: Traitemeint de base ya matua b/w Yangale Pauline *90.313 - (Londende 101) Emmane, Orchestre Cobantou: Mabala ya Kinshasa b/w Nakamue Rocky *90.314 - (Londende 102) Diamant, Orchestre Cobantou: Niama ya zamba b/w ''Koseka moninga te *90.315 - (Patenge 1) Avec la voix de son maître " MUJOS", Muchos et son ensemble: Marienta b/w Nyna mwana ya ma lea'' *90.316 - (Tigre Payne no. 1) Orchestre Les Tigres: Lindanda ya payne b/w Magui ya basantu *90.343 - (série Landa Bango 20) Johnny Bokelo et son orchestre Conga: Cis-Ca b/w Catherine File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 1 1000.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 2.jpg *90.345 - (Londende 109) Orchestre Vox-Negros: Bolingo ya mbongo b/w Francisca *90.351 - (Boboto 53) Orchestre Negro Succes: Talisman b/w Motema na ngai *90.358 - (Sukiza 99) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukiza: Baoule b/w Patricia *African 90.360 - Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo: Mwana Ya Mboyo b/w Na Kobala Te File:African 90360 C Bokelo.jpg *90.391 - Orch. Bansomi Lay Lay: Nzeza 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90391.jpg *90.404 - Orchestre Cobantou (Série Londende 148) Worldservice blog, 10.6.2010, retrieved 28.6.2010 File:African-90 404-front.jpg *90.408 - (Surboum Africaine) Dr. Nico & 'Orchetsre African Fiesta: Okusuka Wapi b/w Timbero cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90408.jpg *90.410 - (Surboum Africaine) Orchestre L'Os Backy: Ebongi Mona Na Miso / Jeanne Muana Senegalaise'' *90.425 - Bovic & Orchestre Vévé: Clementine b/w Venus (Série Veve 47) Radiodiffusion blog, 19.6.2008, retrieved 22.9.2010 File:African 90425 F.jpg *90.446 - (Alamoule 6) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Likabo lizuaka niama te / Mawa na basi *90.447 - (Veve 39) Orchestre Veve: Sakuma 1 & 2 *90.448 - (Sukiza 112) Dr. Nico et l'African Fiesta Sukiza: Sadi na boyi masumu b/w Ruguisa *90.449 - (Sukiza 109) Dr. Nico et l'Orchestre African Fiesta Sukiza: Adieu Freetown b/w Afrique de l'Ouest cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90449.jpg *90.450 - (Kina-Rama 1) Orcheste Son Africa: Salongo b/w Mbula misatu *90.451 - (Mabina 3) Orchestre Carrousel: Mbongo sala mosala b/w Clémentine'' *90.452 - (Viclong 20) Vicky et l'Orchestre O.K. Jazz: A moins que namikosa b/w Natiyi nainu raison *90.453 - (La Musette 5) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Sylvie b/w Mokolo ya mariage *90.454 - (La Musette 6) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Misère ya basi b/w Lisolo *90.455 - (Alamoule 8) Orchestre Zembe-Zembe: Zando ya bambanda b/w Ozala na page 4.. *90.456 - (Alamoule 9) Orchestre Zemba-Zemba: Bolingo mosika b/w Pepe *90.457 - (Susika 113) Dr. Nico et l'African Fiesta Sukisa: Nazali se mobali na yo b/w Tokendeki to zongi *90.458 - (Veve 40) Orchestre Veve: Bea b/w Rue 36 eala *90.459 - (Londende 115) Orchestre Cobantou: Alphonsine b/w Libala ya philo na gina *90.460 - (Londende 161) Orchestre Cobantou: Le monde est méchant b/w Charlie Tshipaka *90.461 - (Epanza 111) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabanzi tele b/w Nganda benda bika *90.485 - Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mathieu Togongana (Checain) / Bisenga Senga (Fan Fan) Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored (blog), 30.4.2010]retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90485 Cover A.jpg *90 509 - (Londende 165) Orchestre Cobantou: 'Linga Ngai Komba'' / Hélène Elue *90.551 - (Sangele 22) Orchestre Les Étoiles: Ma cele // Bisengo ya la vie *90.552 - (Veve 67) Orchestre Veve: Sois Sage // Lucie nakoloba nini? *90.553 - (Veve 69) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Nakweyi ndeke // Masanga *90.554 - possibly not released On the back cover of African 90.628B the cat-numbers from 90551 to 90592 are listed, this one is missing. *90.555 - *90.571 - Manu Dibango: Soul Makossa (1972) Muzzicaltrips (blog), Jan. 2011, retrieved 28.1.2011 File:African 90571 F.jpeg *90.573 - Orchestre Zemba Zemba: Baboti Balembi nNai Te / Mikuwa Ya Soso File:African 90573 C ZembaZemba.jpg *90.592 - (Londende 198) Orchestre Dewayon Ex-Loningisa: Groupe Watam // Bokilo ayebi kobota For cat.-nos. 90.592 to 90.631 see backsleeve of 91.000 *90.593 - (Musikana 5) Orchetsre Continental: Pembe ya Motema // Bomoto wapi Colette *90.594 - (Musikana 6) Orchestre Continental: Bea, Omikebisa // Marabout Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90594 CA.JPG File:African 90594 CB.JPG *90.595 - Orchestre Fes Festivals des Marquisards: Apollo II // Marceline *90.596 - (Viclong 28) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Invocation // Nasomba muana naboti *90.597 - (Viclong 29) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Balingi basombela ngai liwa // Marceline mama na bébé'' *90.598 - (Viclong 27) Orchestre Lovy du Zaire: Eulalie mwana mandona // Conseil d'amie *90599 - (Veve 93) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Nakoluka yo Sabina // Somo osali *90.600 - (Veve 94) Orchestre Les Bakuba: O changer ngai position // Libaku *90.601 - (Dibango Manu) Manu Dibango: Bien boire se dit 33 *90.602 - (Veve 86) Orchestre Negre: Mobali 1er // Mobali 2e *90.603 - (Dibango Manu) Manu Dibango: Sango Yésus Cristo // Hot Thing *90.604 - (Sukisa 123) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Nameka motema // Naboyi poison *90.605 - (Sukisa 124) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Préavis // Nzoto lumière *90.606 - (Sukisa 125) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Linga mobali alin gi yo // A la savana'' *90.607 - (Sukisa 126) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Nazongi mboka // Eramorando *90.608 - (Sukisa PSU 122) Orchestre Dicky et l'Orchestre Grand Tino Baroza: Bana ndombe // Malata *90.609 - (Landa Bango 80) Orchestre Le Grand Pizza: Humanité // Ah mbongo *90.610 - (ISA 505) Orchestre Afrisa (L'International): Mongali // Felie *90.611 - (ISA 506) Orchestre Afrisa (L'International): Cassius Clay // Mathinda-Mathi File:African 90611 F s.jpg *90.612 - (Landa Bango 78) Orchestre Le Grand Pizza: Libala eponi ekolo te // Bolingo Cecile *90.613 - (Veve 96) Orchestre Veve: Nakomitunaka // Veve kamisa 2e *90.614 - (Veve 99) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Milly // Taty *90.615 - (Veve 100) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Suaze // Marcelui *90.616 - (Londende 206) Orchestre Grand Cobantou: Liwa ye wendo // Ah eh Maria-Wendo *90.617 - (Landa Bango 79) Orchestre Conga de la Capitale: Marceline pauni // Basi mawa te *90.618 - (Landa Bango 81) Orchestre Conga de la Capitale: Kolinba etumba te // Mbuta muntu *90.619 - (Veve 103) Orchestre Veve: Berthe // Maria Ozonga *90.620 - (Veve 104) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Keba nakobunga // Kimbundi File:African 90620 veve 104.jpg *90.621 - (Veve 105) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Nzube // Ring in the river *90.622 - (Veve 106) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Yoka conseil // Mama nga se mobali *90.623 - (Sukisa 129) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Mandona // Merengue sukisa *90.624 - (Sukisa 130) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Célina // Mwika *90.625 - (Sukisa 131) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Mansanga // Suavilo *90.626 - (Veve 95) Orchestre Les Bakuba: Likabu mabe// Nazoki *90.627 - (Landa Bango 88) Orchestre Conga: Likueyi na famille 1 // Likueyi na famille 2'' *90.628 - (Sukisa 133) Orchestre African Fiesta Sukisa: Bolingo Ya Kobomba b/w Mobali Akolimbisa Mwasi Dial Africa blog, 23.8.2011, retrieved 26.8.2011 File:African 90628 CA 1000.jpg File:African 90628 CB 1000.jpg File:African 90628 L2.jpg File:African 90628 L1.jpg *90.629 - (Meke Meke 13) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Consultation // Kolinga-moto 2 *90.630 - (Londende 212) Orchestre Cobantou: Nzambe nakofuka // Nasengi pardon chérie *90.631 - (Clo-Clo) Les Grands Maquisards: Jarria 1 et 2 *90.648 - (Veve 119) Orchestre Veve: Betthy b/w Ekule *90.649 - (Veve 122) Verckys & Orchestre Bella Bella: Lipua Lipua Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 b/w Nakosuka Wapi (1973) *90.650 - (Maquis 11) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Kimbokoto b/w Landa-Landa *90.651 - (Maquis 9) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Mamisa b/w Ancela *90.652 - (Maquis 10) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Toleki Mingi b/w Nawelakate Mbanda *90.653 - (La Musette 40) Orchestre Mi Amor: Poncelet Nasengi Y'Ozongo b/w Lisano Ebankadi Na Kin Malebo *90.654 - (Veve 125) Orchestre Veve: Zongisela Ngai Motema b/w Kanda Mopaya *90.655 - (Veve 123) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Getu Salayi b/w Libala kaka boye *90.656 - (Veve 126) Orchestre Bella-Bella: Toto Wani b/w Nakufa boye *90.657 - (Meke-Meke 15) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Mbongo Tosale Laka Nani b/w Ngalula 2 *90.658 - not issued? *90.659 - (Maquis) Orchestre Grands Maquisards: Fissa b/w Onduma wa nzonzi *90.660 - (Musikana) Orchestre Continental: Yo Motema b/w Ngowa *90.661 - (ISA 34) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Sebene 182 b/w Kiwelewele *90.662 - (ISA 36) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Sorry b/w Tokoka *90.663 - (Veve 129) Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Kamale 1 et 2 *90.664 - (Veve 127) Orchestre Veve: Ndona 1 et 2 *90.665 - (ISA R 37) Tabu Ley et l'Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Dialogue b/w Mafuku Na Libenga Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90665.jpg *90.666 - (ISA R 24) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Nakwei Carreau b/w Bobwale'' *90.667 - (ISA R 35) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Tete Nakozonga b/w Afrisa l'International *90.668 (LEY) Orchestre Afrisa: Marie-Lou b/w Libala to cinéma *90.669 - (Meke-Meke 16) Orchestre Elegance Jazz: Batu Somba b/w Mosolo Tosalelaka Nani *90.670 - (ISA R 28) Orchestre Afrisa: Leki ya Mongali b/w Lal a biy *90.702 - (Editions Populaires 139) Orchestre Africa Mode Matata: Bandoki Ba Profiter b/w Nazongi Yamba Ngai *90.736 - (Sosoliso 14) Bonghat Tshe Saakul & Orch. Trio Madjesi: Taximen Part 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011] File:African 90736 Bjpg.jpg *90.781 - (Diabim 4) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Vive Faza 1 et 2 Muzzically Trips blog, June 2011, retrieved 7.6.2011 File:African 90781 CA.jpg *90.910 B - (Biby 47) Orchestre Cavacha: Okomi Kolangua 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 90910 CA.jpg *90.948 - (veve 209) Orchestre Continental: Nsiona // Myitezo Akabola Music blog, 19.1.2011, retrieved 5.4.2011 File:African 90948 CA .JPG File:African 90948.JPG *90.968 - (Fuka-Fuka 2) Orchestre Kamale: Yo Na Nani 1 & 2 (7": African 90.968 B) File:Orchestre Kamale - Fuka Fuka (African 90968) B.jpg *90.971 - (Mabele 02) Ensemble Mabele: Kiandomba 1&2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 90971 mabelekiandomba.jpg *90.978 - (Sakuma 12) Orchestre Kiam: Yanga Yanga b/w Kobondela *90.979 - (Sakuma 13) Orchestre Kiam: Masumu 1 et 2 *90.980 - (Wondole 01) Orchestre Cavacha de Mopero: Nene Malakasi 1 et 2 *90.981 - (Phenix 16) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Botuli b/w Okomona Zaire *90.982 - (Phenix 17) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Safari b/w Bayinenge *90.983 - (Phenix 20) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Ozali Phenomnene b/w '' Yo Bailo Con Ella'' *90.984 - (Bana-Modja 02) Orchestre Bana Modja: Azonga b/w Koyoka Koyoka *90.985 - (Bana-Modjo 03) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Okei Kolakate Nika b/w Na Bangi Makambo *90.986 - (Bana Modjo 04) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Mabaku 1 et 2 *90.987 - (Conga 7) Orchestre Conga: Lomba 1 et 2 *90.988 - (Flambeau 11) Orchestre Flambeau: Benalu b/w Banzaka Ngai Fifi *90.989 - (Kinsala 03) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Bibiche b/w Bitota'' *90.990 - (Kinsala 04) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Fifi b/w Dodo *90.991 - (La Musi Interna 16) Orchestre Griot Kapia: Badibamba 1 et 2 *90.992 - (La Musi Interna 17) Orchestre Symba: Okito 1 et 2 *90.993 - (Eureka 01) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi Cawa Zung: Pampa Pampa 1 et 2 *90.994 - (Kinshasa Par 56) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Faute Ya Mama Leki b/w Ami *90.995 - (Lho Mann 14) Orchestre Bebeta: Ba Boyi Yo 1 et 2 *90.996 - (Zambi 29) Orchestre Wembele: Bakomela Pema 1 et 2 *90.997 - (Nzambi 32) Orchestre La Fontaine Mateya: Likunia b/w Liwa *90.998 - (Conga 6 BIS) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Likambo Ya Moto 1 et 2 *90.999 - (ISA 56) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Kinsuka 1 et 2 *91.000 - (ISA 57) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Cerebendo b/w Convocation Ya Liwa File:African 91000 CA 1000.jpg File:African 91000 CB 1000.jpg File:African 91000 L1 1000.jpg File:African 91000 L2 1000.jpg *91.001 - (Bella Bella 24) Orchestre Bella Bella: Pambi Ndoni 1 et 2 *91.002 - (Bella Bella 25) Orchestre Bella Bella: Nzingi Zong 1 et 2 Africolombia blog, 3.5.2011, retrieved 3.5.2011 File:African 91002 LA-2.jpg *91.003 - (Macchi 07) Orchestre Macchi: Nono 1 et 2 *91.004 - (Bisengo 01) Orchestre Sikama: Kanda Ya Nzunzu b/w Seli Seli *91.005 - (Cover 18) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Makanga 1 et 2 *91.006 - (Folza 07) Orchestre Haute Tension: kondo b/w Kasembele Ngongo 2 *91.007 - (Vrai Make 01) Orchestre Le Tout Make: Bondeko 1 et 2 *91.008 - (Almayi 06) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Mbiyavanga 1 et 2 *91.009 - (Tam Tam) Orchestre Monia Tchangai: Lela Wala Souzi b/w Mebe, Ao Lo *91.010 - (Diabim 12) Orchestre Grand Piza: Keba Na Zuwa 1 et 2 *91.011 - (Diabim 13) Orchestre Grand Piza: Omibatela 1 et 2 *91.012 - (Diabim 14) Orchestre Kintueni Authentique: Kintueni Authentique b/w Luzitu Va Makuela *91.013 - (Veve 165) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Mbondo 1 et 2 *91.014 - (Empire Bakuba 08) Orchestra Empire de Bakuba: Massa 1 et 2 *91.015 - (Kina Rama 05) Orchestre Stukas: Joboke 1 et 2 *91.016 - (Zebi 001) Orchestre Mayaula: Chérie Bondowe 1 et 2 *91.017 - (Ngadiadia 02) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bawuba 1 et 2 *91.018 - (Ngadiadia 03) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bolobo 1 et 2 *91.019 - (Ngadiadia 06) Orchestre Somo Somo: Pecha Pecha 1 et 2 *91.020 - (Betu Na Betu 01) Orchestre Bella Bella: Bokilo b/w misere ya Libala *91.021 - (Betu Na Betu 02) Orchestre Bella Bella: Vangu 1 et 2 *91.022 - (Super Tembessa) Orchestre Tembessa de Matoumbou: Loussomo b/w Landa Rail *91.023 - (Kina Rama 03) Orchestre Stukas: Nale Okendeke b/w Mayimba *91.024 - (Kina Rama 31) Orchestre Lokoko: Libonza 1 et 2 *91.025 - (Kina Rama 32) Orchestre Lokoko: Lokoko Ya Mbongo b/w Mangasa *91.026 - (Kina Rama 33) Orchestre Lokoko: Pemba b/w Yela Ngai *91.027 - (Kina Rama 34) Orchestre Lokoko: Ndjidi 1 et 2 *91.028 - (Cover 20) Orchestre Macchi: Mbula Yo Mayi 1 et 2'' *91.029 - (Manduta 1) Orchestre Symba: Banza Patisa b/w Mobali & Bouger *91.069 - (Mabele 05) Orchestre Baya-Baya: Bumba 1 b/w Bumba 2 (1975) Dial Africa blog, 8.11.2011, retrieved 8.11.2011 File:African 91.069 C A.jpg File:African 91.069 C B.jpg File:African 91.069 L A.jpg File:African 91.069 L B.jpg *91.146 - (Londende 194) Groupe Dewayon: Bomekaki Rossignol b/w Tete Ya Rossignol cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91146.jpg *91.233 - (Editions Populaires 008) Franco & L'Orchestre TP OK Jazz: Matata Ya Muasi Na Mobali Ekoki Kosila Te 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91233.jpg *91.234 (?) - (Editions Populaires 009) Franco & L'Orchestre TP OK Jazz: Alimantou 1 & 2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91234.jpg *91.262 - (Afrizam 14) Orchestre Afrizam: S.G.A. b/w Mibali Kiyungulu Dial Africa blog, 6.7.2011,retrieved 14.7.2011 File:African 91262 CA 1000.jpg File:African 91262 CB 1000.jpg File:African 91262 L1.jpg File:African 91262 L2.jpg *91.270 - (Isa 61) Tabu Ley & Orchestre Afrisa: Yombe b/w Anta Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91290 C1.jpg *91.356 - (Editions Veve 225) Orch: Les Kamale: Abissina 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) B.jpg File:Orchestre Kamale - Abissina (African) V2 B.jpg *91.412 - (Danza Danza 1) Groupe Luluwa Sukiza: Kabwala b/w Mukwabumba cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91412.jpg *91.417 - (Editions Sosoliso) Trio Madjesi: Box Thsi Way 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91417 C1.jpg *91.507 - (Sakumuna 48) Orch: Kamale: Assana Muana Wawa 1 & 2 File:Orchestre Kamale - Assana Muana (African 91507) B.jpg *91.537 - (Veve 244) Orch: Kamale: Olela 1 & 2 File:African 91537 CA.jpg File:African 91537 CB.jpg File:African 91537 LA.jpg File:African 91537 LB.jpg *91.609 - (Matolu 1) Orch. Empire Bakuba: Sango Ya Mawa 1&2 cdandlp, retrieved 13.7.2011 File:African 91609.jpg *91.620 - Orchestre Afrisa: Mbote Ya Kinvwanga 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 29.4.2011 File:African 91620 CA.jpg The 360 LP series The label began in 1966 with this series; the series appeared with 168 numbers/volumes, of whom ca. 120 were released." [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 *360.002 - L'Afrique Danse № 2 Global Groove blog, 7.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010 File:African 360002 Front.jpg File:African 360002 Back.jpg *360.003 - L'Afrique Danse № 3 Global Groove blog, 6.5.2010, retrieved, 7.5.2010 File:African 360003 Front.jpg File:African 360003 Back.jpg *360.005 - Le Docteur Nico et son Orchetsre - L'Afrique Danse № 5 Global Groove blog, 15.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.009 - Le Seigneur et l'African Fiesta National: Tango Ya ba Vieux Kalle No. 2 Global Groove blog, 22.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360009 A.jpg File:African 360009 B.jpg *360.015 - Les Merveilles du Passé - Orchetsre African Fiesta (1970) Global Groove blog, 28.12.2009, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.033 - L'Afrique Danse: L'Incomparable Gerard Kazembe et son Orchestre Jambo-Jambo Global Groove blog, 17.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360033 cover.jpg File:African 360033 backsleeve.jpg File:African 360033 Cover2.jpg *360.040 - Le Seigneur Rochereau & L'Orchestre Afrisa Global Groove blog, 8.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.044 - Trio Madjezi - Orchestre Sosoliso: Vol. 2 Global Groove blog, 19.12.2010, retrieved 26.2.2011 File:African 360044 A.jpg File:African 360044 B.jpg *360.050 - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 20.4.2010, retrieved 20.4.2010 File:African 360050 Front.jpg File:African 360050 Back.jpg *360.051 - Succes d'Hier - Various Artists Global Groove blog, 18.10.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.055 - Orchestre Sossoliso: Trio Madiesi Global Groove blog, 25.6.2010, retrieved 25.6.2010 File:Trio Madjesi, front.jpg File:Trio Madjesi, back.jpg *360.062 - Orchestre Kiam: Editions Veve Lucky Psychic Hut blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 9.8.2010 Global Groove blog, 2.3.2011, retrieved 8.3.2011 File:African 360062 Front.jpg File:360062 Back.jpg *360.063 - Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Editions Vévé Dial Africa blog, 23.11.2010, retrieved 23.11.2010 Global Groove blog, 11.7.2011, retrieved 12.7.2011 File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C A 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C B 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L A.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L B.jpg *360.064 - Editions Bella-Bella - Orchestre Bella-Bella - Les Frères Soki Global Groove blog, 23.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360064 CA.jpg File:African 360064 CB.jpg *360.073 - Editions Vévé (1975) Global Groove blog, 1.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360077 C F.jpg File:African 360073 C B.jpg *360.086 - Orchestre "Les Grands Maquisards" Global Groove blog, 12.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.089 - African Party Vol. 1 Global Groove blog, 29.5.2011, retrieved 31.5.2011 File:African 360089 CA.jpg File:African 360089 CB.jpg *360.093 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Bella Bella & Soki Vangu, (p) 1976/1977 Global Groove blog, 13.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360093 Front.jpg File:African 360093 back.jpg *360.094 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Shama-Shama, 1977 Global Groove blog, 18.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360094 Front.jpg File:African 360094 Back.jpg *360.096 - African Party, Franco & Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 21.3.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360096 Front.jpg File:African 360096 Back.jpg *360.102 - L'Afrique Danse avec Mpongo Love File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CA 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) CB 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L1 1000.jpg File:Mpongo Love - L'Afrique Danse avec (African 360102) L2 1000.jpg *360.109 - Les Editions Vévé présentent l'Orchestre Kamale et son célèbre chanteur Nyboma (Davos) Global Groove blog, 25.2.2011, retrievd 26.2.2011 File:African 360109 front.jpg File:African 360109 back.jpg *360.111 - L'Afrique Danse avec les Orchestres Kiam, Lipua Lipua Global Groove blog, 9.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360111 C-A.jpg File:African 360111 C-B.jpg *360.112 - L'Afrique Danse (avec L'Orchestre Les Trois Frères et al.) Global Groove blog, 6.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 *360.117 - L'Afrique Danse - Les Orchestres Zaiko Langa Langa, Viva La Musica, Les Trois Frères Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 *360.121 - Zaiko Langa Langa (L'Afrique Danse), (p) 1978 Global Groove blog, 14.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360117 Front.jpg File:African 360121.jpg *360.123 - Orchestre International Akweza de Libreville Dial Africa blog, 5.4.2011, retieved, 5.4.2011 File:African 360123 CA 1000.jpg File:African 360123 CB 1000.jpg File:African 360123 LA.jpg File:African 360123 LB 1000.jpg *360.124 - Authenticite OK Jazz 1960/62 Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored blog, 1.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 Global Groove blog, 27.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360124 front.jpg File:OK Jazz, back.jpg *360.130 - Orchestre Stukas - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 8.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 File:African 360130 CA.jpg File:African 360130 CB.jpg *360.132 - Orchestre TO OK Jazz - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 6.6.2011, retrieved 7.6.2011 File:African 360132 CA.jpg File:African 360132 CB.jpg *360.143 Merveilles du Passé. Hommage au Grand Kallé, Joseph Kabassele et l'African Jazz, Vol. 2, 1984 Global Groove blog, 25.9.2010 , retrieved 5.10.2010 File:African 360143 A.jpg File:African 360143 B.jpg *360.146 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol.1) Bantous Jazz, 1985 File:Banous Jazz Vol1.jpg File:Banous Jazz Vol1 back.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 360146 L B.jpg *360.157 - ''Les Merveilles du Passé (1966) Los Nickelos, 1986 Dial Africa blog, 2.5.2011, retrieved 3.5.2011 File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) CB 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LA 1000.jpg File:Los Nickelos - Merveilles du Passé 1966 (African 360157) LB 1000.jpg *360.164 - ''Merveilles du Passé - Les Années 50 Holy Warbles blog, July 2010, retrieved 18.7.2010 File:African 360164 Cover A.jpg File:African 360164 Back.jpg *360.165 - L'Orchestre Cobantou de Dewayon - Merveilles du Passé 1968-1969 Global Groove blog, 17.12.2010, retrieved 18.12.2010 File:African 360165 F.jpg File:African 360165 Back.jpg The DECCA 450 singles series *451.088 - Surboum African Jazz 7 avec l'O.K. Jazz: Bomboke Justin / Florette modéle // Isaac ombele / Isaac don't be so fun'' (7": DECCA 451 088 S) File:Decca 451088 Surboum African Jazz 7.jpg The DECCA 460 singles series *460.822 - (Surboum African Jazz 27 - A.J. 113) - African Jazz: Information 3171 (Rumba - Lingala) / Adios Tété (Rumba - Lingala // Anishayi (Charanga - Lingala) / Djumanango (Rumba - Lingala) Ebay, retrieved 30.3.2011 File:Surboum African Jazz 27 Decca B.jpg *460.922 - Surboum African № 39 - Vita 100: Minge rumba fiesta - Amartes // Vita 105: Asi tu viera - Molangi ya malasi File:African 460922.jpg *??? - Surboum Africaine African Jazz - Vita 102: O.K. Jazz: unknown tracks File:VITA 102 Surboum Africaine Decca.jpg *460.926 - Surboum African № 40 - A.J. 46 - Le bateau de Tahiti - Miso emona makambo // A.J. 102 - Couri-couri - Ah! pachanga File:African 460926.jpg *460.930 - Surboum African № 41 - Vita 106 - Le chant de Malory - Foti ya ye // Vita 109 - Cubana vis+à-vis - Pablito File:African 460930.jpg *??? - Surboum Africaine African Jazz - Vita 114 - O.K. Jazz: unknown tracks File:Vita 114 Surboum Africain Decca 65.jpg The 365 CD series The series started in 1991 and contains sloppily edited reissues of the label's catalogue. The 425 LP series According to Johnston [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 the series issues "modern" material. *425.001 - Bebe Manga: Amie RhythmCnx blog, 28.3.2011, retrieved 31.3.2011 File:African 425001 C A.jpg File:African 425001 C B.jpg Other releases (to categorise) 1981 *''Ikenga Super Stars of Africa (Afrodisia DWA 2150)'' Global Groove blog, 30.11.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 1986 *''Franco & l'OK Jazz - Les Merveilles du Passé 1957 - 1958'' Global Groove blog, 3.12.2010, retrieved 17.12.2010 References Bibliography/Sources *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010 * Some back sleeves of the "African" series contain discographical information on parts of the label catalogue: File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg |''African 90.343'' File:African 91.069 C B.jpg |''African 91.069'' File:African 91262 CB 1000.jpg | African 91.262